Mizerlou t'Sorenz'Tzaa
=Personal Details= Lastborn child of a midsized Trader's family, Miz' was originally a twin but her sibling and mother died shortly after their birth due to an accidental contact with antibiotics. Her father did his best to raise her and while for the most part, Miz was a normal enough child, she did have a notable moment of 'young and stupid' when she joined up with the Riha'adah, a pro-Romulan separatist group. On the scale of separatist groups, the Riha'adah barely registered since they essentially stuck to being loud and obnoxious in shopping centers and wearing shirts with inflammatory images/slogans. Miz still has their symbol of a stylized Romulan warbird tattooed on her hip, though now as a reminder of thinking first. She has spent trade seasons being engineer on her father's ships and has helped out assorted family when they've needed someone with technical know how for things such as one cousin's performance displays for her music. It did cause some concern when she decided to join Starfleet but after an observatory probation period she was allowed to continue her studies normally, and while her species tends to gravitate mostly to the medical fields, she chose engineering since most don't look at the tinkering around as a potential biohazard. Miz's specialty is medical technology and bio-mimetic gel packs, but she is qualified to handle any technical matter. =Personality Profile= Miz' still keeps close ties with her family even though her father does tend to get on her nerves with asking when she'll eventually marry, and has seemingly gotten worse since she's now the last of the family that's unmarried and at this point using the room-mate to pretend to be a boyfriend/girlfriend tactic is worthless. While she figures she'll eventually return to her homeworld, for now it's explore the galaxy and send home as much gaudy trinkets as possible. Otherwise she's a typical Besmeti with a rabid addiction to hearing urban legends and salacious details. She is quite doting on her childhood pet g'vi (native animal resembling a cross between a cat and an anteater sans fur) named Umfoofi, and is prone to try to sneak him with her on her assignments. =Special Notes= Formerly a longtime member of the Romulan Empire, the Besmet are a living example of Better Living through Microbiology, particularly Bacteriology and Virology as they have long been masters of the fields to the point of after generations of exposures are immune to any bacterial or viral caused ailments at the cost of any antibiotic or antiviral medicine being lethal. Equally, transporters do need to run a specific protocol when transporting Besmeti lest their internal 'germ' balance is disrupted and causes fatality. Despite being carriers of many dangerous microorganisms, with the combination of their genetic structure they aren't contagious save for a defensive 'spit' that is made from a mix of blood and saliva. The ailment resulting from the spit will be fatal within an hour unless treatment in a high level facility such as a fully prepared sickbay is given as the stricken will otherwise essentially drown in their own mucus while their throat swells to total obstruction and the brain cooks through high fever. Even with their natural affinity for microbiology, particularly the negative aspects, in general the Besmeti are cheerful pragmatics with a near infectious curiosity. They are particularly drawn to learning bizarre fictions such as urban legends, conspiracy theories (the more outlandish the better), paranormal stories and the like since such tales never quite manifested in their culture. The only hatred they possess is for Klingons as for centuries prior to joining the Romulan Empire they were the target of raids. Knowing thier species general reputations as 'walking germ colonies', the majority of offworld Besmeti will wear the outdated tradition of a veil as well as gloves to provide a psychosomatic comfort to others that there's no contagion possibilities. Equally, visitors to the Besmeti homeworld are required to undergo a specific vaccination series or end up suffering from a rather vicious diarrhea that's also known as the Besmeti shits. Besmeti food is perfectly safe to ingest unless one is lactose intolerant due to the high variety of cheeses that predominate. Flavours, since their tastebuds are affected by their microbial aspect tend to either mouth puckeringly salty, cloyingly sweet or nearly dissolve a layer of dermis spicy hot. Anything else is considered flavourless. Despite having traditions of wearing head coverings and sheer veils, it's more of a given lip service thing as the traditions were only followed rigidly by the Royal family and their edicts and pretty much cast aside other than personal taste once the Royals were overthrown. =Service Record= * 2381-2386: Starfleet Academy * 2386-2387: Ensign, Technical, Starfleet Medical * 2387 : Ensign, Engineering: [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] Starfleet Decorations Reprimands =Miscellaneous Information= Family Aldonaran, Father. Crapton of extended family. Personal Interests Linguistic Proficiency =Uniforms= Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Engineering Personnel Category:Ensigns Category:Player Characters Category:Bezmeti Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel